Love Is Not a Victory March
by HummelSexual
Summary: "Don't leave me" You begged, looking into my eyes.  I bite my lip, so hard it draws blood. Lots. Its warm, salty. I wonder if you taste the same from your tears.  "Please..."  One-shot drabble for Puckurt. Summary fails epically. R&R please.


**AN- Please reveiw, but please be nice. This is my second fanfic, like ever.**

**I don't think its that good, but I hope its okay.**

**This is my first one shot drabble thingy.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. This was written in my car when we were driving. Well, I wasn't because I was typing this.**

**I do not own glee or anything connected/involed with it either.**

**Although, I do know Ryan Murphy's middle name...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**In Puck's/Noah's POV.**

**Word Count: 648**

**Summary(I fail at these): **

**Your trembling. Not from the cold. No, I always keep you safe and warm.  
>"Don't leave me" You begged, looking into my eyes.<strong>

**I bite my lip, so hard it draws blood. Lots. Its warm, salty. I wonder if you taste the same from your tears.**

**"Please..."**

**L****ove Is Not a Victory March**

"I love you" Your delicate voice cracks. So does my heart. What have I done?  
>You struggle just to keep a normal breathing pace, gasping.<br>You let out a a chocked sob, burying your face into your hands.  
>And my whole world comes to a spiraling crash.<br>But I just simply turn and walk away, like my heart isn't shattered in a million pieces, like I am fine.  
>I hear you drop to your knees in the muddy ground, something you wouldn't even dream of doing, especially in your new designer jeans.<br>Your shaking, crying.  
>Your thick chesnut hair plasters against your thin face, bangs flopping in front of your eyes making you look so scared, alone...<br>Hopeless.  
>I felt my heart stop as I see your cheeks flushed and wet from your warm tears, still streaming down your face.<br>Oh God Kurt, you're so beautiful, gorgeous.  
>"Noah?" You whisper, barley. But I manage to hear you loud and clear.<br>Your trembling. Not from the cold. No, I always keep you safe and warm.  
>"Don't leave me" You begged, looking into my eyes.<br>I bite my lip, so hard it draws blood. Lots. Its warm, salty. I wonder if you taste the same from your tears.  
>"Please..."<br>And my heart breaks. Shatters. Like a glass cup thrown across a room when your parents fight, the crash loud and clear, even though cries and pleas are being thrown everywhere, at everyone.  
>Those words leave your lips perfectly, like you've been practicing.<br>"Noah..." You chocked out again, lifting your soft face from your hands. I gasp.  
>Your beautiful face is now red, and swollen. Your hair is now framing your face.<br>You look gorgeous, like always, but theres something different.  
>"Don't...please...you can't...I need you"<br>Why did I come back?  
>I hate you. I hate everything about you.<br>I hate the way you walk, the way you talk. I hate how smart you are, the way you smell.  
>I hate they way you look.<br>I hate the way you make me need you, want you.  
>I hate the way I love you.<br>But right now, as 'sorrys' are being exchanged, hands roaming over your still shaking body, kisses being placed on every inch of your smooth face, it doesn't really matter, nothing really matters.  
>Because I know it's not true.<br>"I love you, Kurt"  
>You sniff, wiping your already bright red nose.<br>"The only thing that can keep us from being together, is you..." I say, petting your hair.  
>"I love you too Noah" You say simply, managing to say something without sniffing or rubbing your nose.<br>"But hurt me again, and I'll sack you so hard you won't be able to cum again. Ever"  
>A smile breaks onto my face, and my broken heart doesn't hurt so much.<br>I craddle you in my arms, rock you back and forth.  
>My rough thumb skids your bottom lip, just like old times.<br>Before Quinn.  
>Before Blaine.<br>Before the fight.  
>Before <em>now.<br>_"Kurt?" I trail off, kissing your temple.  
>I don't ask you anything, but we both know what I am trying to say.<br>"I want us to be together, be forever." You answer my unspoken question.  
>As the words leave your lips, my heart skips a beat, and my whole world starts to spin again.<br>"Your the only thing that can keep us apart. Your the only one can break my heart."  
>"I know, so watch it" You smile gently, and I laugh. For the first time in a really long time.<br>I'm glad your getting back to your old _overly confindent_ self again. The Kurt I fell in love with, still am in love with.  
>"Your the only thing that can keep me away from you, that can stop us from loving eachother"<br>I stroke your hair and pull you closer to my chest.  
><em>"Never"<em>_****  
><strong>_And suddenly my heart isn't broken anymore. Isn't shattered.

Those words leave your lips perfectly, like you've been practicing.

**The end.**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**BTW, I hate the line "If you ever hurt me again, I'll sack you so hard to won't be able to cum. Ever"**

**but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment,**

**Hopefully it wasn't as bad as I think it is.**

**I thought it got kinda weak at the end...**

**Please reveiw :) **

_******_**When Kurt says 'Never' it means he would never break up with Noah or hurt him.**

**After reading it over I realise that it may have been confusing for some people.**


End file.
